1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gun grip controller used for radio control or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a radio-controlled toy includes a controlled body, such as a controlled model car, and a controller for controlling the controlled body.
For this controller, heretofore, there is known a controller that includes a controller body to be held by both hands of an operator, and switches, sticks, etc. to be manipulated by respective fingers of the operator's hands.
Besides this type of controller, a controller in the form of a gun grip has been used in recent years.
In this gun grip controller, a controller body corresponding to a pistol barrel and a grip corresponding to a pistol grip are constructed in a substantial L-shaped or T-shaped manner, while the controller body is provided with switches, dials, etc. and also provided, at a connection between the grip and the controller body, with a trigger-shaped lever or the like. In manipulation, an operator generally manipulates the trigger-shaped lever by an operator's index finger and further manipulates the switches, the dials, the sticks, etc. on the controller body by an operator's right hand while gripping the grip by an operator's left hand,
In the gun grip controller like this, however, it requires a large space for its package and becomes voluminous when carrying the controller because the grip and the controller body are generally in the form of L or T.
In view of solving the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a gun grip controller capable of realizing a compact configuration when packed for carrying, in spite of its “gun-grip” configuration.